Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Conquest
by Truenovel91
Summary: Three duelist's who are rivals and best-friends on Earth, are hurdled toward the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! on it's first season and live among the Pegasus household as adopted siblings! Prophesied and destined to save all the worlds from a dangerous entity, they must remember and reclaim their skills of the duels, power of the Greek gods, and take down the Dark Conqueror!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day

I wasn't very sure of how everything came to be...how the worlds became separate...where every dimension is different with its own rules with its own problems and solutions. Where all the stars, the sun and the moon is very much the same, but its inhabitants are completely different. "To each is his own", as they say, turns out to be very much true. I have been very aware of this theory: Multiple Dimensions and its Prime. A sound theory that it can be proven, although we have no means of any type of inter dimensional travel in our 21st Century civilization. But enough of that...this is the story of which of epic proportions took place on Earth, my home, my real home,...and then into a new world of where dreams came true and nightmares that you can never wake up.

It begins with me and my friends, Chris and Robert, getting ready for our 23rd Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament Regional's. It was a first time for me and Chris, since we had no idea where to go or where the tournament was going to be held, so Robert agreed to carpool with us and be our professional guide. I always wanted to go dueling to a major tournament where everybody from every corner of the nation come together and mettle with their dueling skills. And since we were to convince Chris' parents to let him come along, they were kind enough to help pay for our hotel room in Charleston. We were buzzing with excitement and hoping to get the highest rank we could get in the results. Robert was filling us in about how to watch out for duelists who watch duels looking for novices for easier way to get to the top. With our constant conversations and a couple of pit stops to keep our legs well-regulated, we finally arrived and got everything moved to our room. Practicing our new combos and strategies and reviewing every card we could keep out of our decks from the ban list. I couldn't keep my eyes open...

"Jesus, how many cards are they gonna ban?", turning to Robert, "next thing you know it they'll ban Star Eater".

" Ha ha, I know that's what I was thinking, and i don't know. They'll probably do it for a couple of years."

"Hey guys?", Christopher called out from the bathroom, "can you pass me a another toilet paper roll? I ran out."

_Oh I don't believe_ _it,_ I thought to myself "You used up an entire roll already?!"

"No, Nicky, shut up!", Robert covered his mouth trying not to laugh from our outburst, "they just didn't put any new ones since we got here. So can you please get another roll for me?"

"Jeez, you're worse than my little brother", getting up from my bed and started out the door

"Well it's not my fault the maids aren't doing their jobs!"

Turning to look at the bathroom door and then to Robert, giving a quick signal to him to teach him a lesson in manners.

"Alright, but remember...you asked for it."

"Wait...WHAT?!"

Leaving him unanswered I gave Robert a sly look.

"Be right back." I said in a sing-song voice.

"NICKY, I'M SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME WI..", the loud ker-klunk from the door was the last I heard before going downstairs, with a victory smile, to have a talk with the kiosk clerk.

**The next morning-From the hotel cafeteria**

*BURP* "Man that was good!"

"Damn, Nicky! I wonder what else you can fit in that stomach of yours?"

"Very funny, Chris", I said while throwing a crumpled up napkin at him didn't do anything. After a nice hearty breakfast of bacon eggs and anything else we can get our hands on in the cafeteria, we couldn't wait for the tournament to start. Looking at the television, the news anchor was just giving a new scientific report.

"In other news, scientists have recently discovered a solar flare captured on camera. Apparently, this is like no other, in fact we've been told that this would be a great event in scientific history as to no one knows how this phenomena will affect our atmosphere, but scientists theorize that it cause a giant flash in the sky. There hasn't been any proof whether these flashes will be harmful, but are working around the clock to watch the solar flares and advising the public to keep their sun block lotions handy and be wary of the temperature and electronic appliances in your homes and your local areas. Again, there is nothing to worry at the moment, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

"Hey guys, the tourney starts in another hour we should get going", getting up from his seat and grabbing his things, we followed suit and exited the door and heading straight to the convention center. Chris and Robert were conversing on our way there.

"Can you believe that towns like Charleston and Wilmington are way better than Jacksonville?"

"Oh, totally, I wish I could live here." Looking at both the boys, I can see why. The town is twice as pretty and cleaner than Jacksonville.

"Don't worry. There is no doubt in my mind that will live somewhere better."

"Hey look, we're here...wow, it's packed today. Have you ever seen this many people, Rob?"

"Yeah, but that was a couple of years ago. They're probably just doing some big contest or some big star is here"

_Maybe the green power ranger is back, that'll make his day...again, _I thought. I almost didn't notice Robert talking to me.

"Hey Nicky, you excited?", I turned to him with the smile, "ha ha ha ha, I thought so!"

"Well why I wouldn't I be? I never been to a place like this before, let alone being somewhere other than Jacksonville."

"I know. Just stick with me guys, and well do our damn-est!"


	2. Chapter 2: Game On!

Chapter 2: Game On!

It wasn't long until the tournament was announcing the representatives of the game. And once they had, everybody started challenging each other for warm-ups and trades. They've even been to the vending machines that sell the cards of every variety. I don't think Robert likes that very much. Seeing every player hunting down 'newbies' (new players) for the thrill and having to feel better about themselves, while letting them down on their luck and self-esteem. Last time that happened, a dude from our usual hangout in Jacksonville wasn't very sportsman-like with me. He practically wanted to blow a fuse when I told him. But I was able to calm him down by telling him not to make a big deal about it. But he did, and decided to have us have a heart to heart chat and see this through. And as a gentleman, he solved the problem and the guy never even bothered to come back. He probably got scared for having someone stand up to him like that, especially a guy who has more build like Robert. I wonder what would've happened if that scenario didn't go as well as it did? Just the thought of it just make me shudder. But that's not gonna happen, at least, not yet. Chris, however, is having a time of his life making jokes about it and agreeing that players who hunt down 'newbies', are just a waste of space and valuable time and effort. He even helped a kid avoid trouble from being scammed of having his favorite Red-Eyes card traded for a useless card he didn't even know about being banned! Good on him. I think we are gonna have fun here.

Robert was still fuming, "Can you believe these guys? They're treating the other players like a joke!"

"Easy bro", I said, "You'll teach him one way or another. I know it and I've seen it"

Chris encouraged him further, "Yeah, you and your Mermail deck hardly ever lose!"

"You rule the seas with fury and finesse. Your deck has all the skill and the power you could ever ask for".

Robert smiled as he pulled us in a side hug, "You two better not lose! Or else I will unleash the fury of the Seven Seas beyond imagination!"

We couldn't help but roll our eyes and laugh at his theatrical threat. And Chris couldn't help but give his share of the thespian skill.

"Oh yeah. Like you can last ten minutes in the ring with my Battling Boxers".

"You're just lucky that you're not in a REAL boxing ring, pee wee".

_Great. Here we go again..._

_"_Red-neck"

"Toothpick"

"Cowboy!"

"Scarecrow!"

"GUYS!"

They stopped and turn to look at me like I was the crazy one.

"Save the attitude for the other players, 'kay?", they nodded and left, after Chris made his 'I'm watching you' notion with his two fingers from his eyes to him, and Robert just sticking his tongue out on him. _Oh yeah, this IS gonna fun and not boring!_

** A couple of hours and few duels later... **

After a few winning duels and we each only have one loss (I have no idea how national duels work, so work with me here), we each end up in the Semi-Finals and met up for lunch and told each other about how we won our duels and what our reputation has done for us. Eating pizza and enjoying our free time, we only got a few minutes left for our duels to start. Strangely enough, the tournaments that Robert kept telling us about was nowhere near this long! I wonder this has something to do with that Solar Flare people have talked about...coincidentally, a couple walked by and chatted on how the planetarium in North Carolina would be opened more often for people to take a good look in space and see if this 'scientific phenomena' be seen as. I guess we can go to one while heading back home. I wasn't paying while Chris and Robert were re-telling their victories...

"..then I used my Coach to draw three cards and WHAM! I XYZ summoned my favorite Gimmick Puppet!"

Robert wasn't impressed, so he made a come back.

"Yeah? Well my Mermails were able to get me out of trouble from that Inzektor duelist! I was able to stop him with my awesome Mermail XYZ! I wiped the floor with him!"

"Until you ended up in a tie at the last-minute!"

"Hey he was trying to use his dumb excuse of me 'cheating' after I activated one of my spells the my trap card to keep his grubby hands off my life points!"

"Just be happy you didn't get another loss", I butted in, "He's just one of those types who hates admitting to lose and wanting to keep the glory instead of having fun. At least Van isn't here to ruin it even more".

Both of the guys shuddered at the thought of him. It didn't let Robert say anything nice about him, not since he was cheated out of a few hundred dollars of having an elemental Dragon deck. Poor guy has tried to get his money back for two months! Hope he sleeps well, cause if he doesn't the only nightmare he'll be getting is Robert beating the snot outta him! Or at least, I hope not, no-one should fight for a small matter as that...I just hope he gets what he deserves.

"Van?! Why'd you bring him up?", Robert blurted.

"Bring who up?"

We all flinched at the familiar voice and dreaded to turn and look who it belonged to. And we aren't surprised to see who was standing there in front of our table.

Van "Bargainer" Beauregard. The only guy you would ever expect to have the rarest AND most expensive cards he could distribute in the dueling world. Although he was responsible of selling me the Evil Swarm deck I've wanted to get to help me up my dueling skills at the local shop, he was still considered a swindler and con-man for selling cards a bit more expensive with an extra dollar or two than it's supposed to. And for Robert, he's been holding a grudge for too long and he's not gonna rest until he 'avenges' his lost honor and getting his money back. But seeing him here in the flesh, I really don't like the feeling, much less an idea, of having his ass handed to Robert and his Marine Corps MCMAP skills. Plus, doing it in front of a crowded area would cause everyone to panic and leave to go home and not getting the chance to enjoy what's left of the tournament. Somebody has to say something and I was hoping for me but...

"Well, look what the cat dragged in...Van what're you doing here? I thought you were planning to stop 'playing for a while?"

_Chris, please don't make Robert any more mad than he already is._

"I heard about the tournament having some extra rare cards going around, so I decided to pop in here and see for myself". Van took out a huge plastic see-through box full of cards and sleeves bookmarking them to value their individuality.

Looking over them and seeing the cards I already wanted, I had to comment "I'm guessing these are the cards from the vending machines and duelists you bought off from? How much did it take for you get them?"

"About a couple hundred dollars. It wasn't much but I managed to get the Daigusto Emeral you wanted. I'll even sell it to you for Ten dollars".

Thinking it over, I reach into my skull-camo backpack and got my wallet out for a twenty-dollar bill.

"Deal!", I gave the bill, shook his hand, and got the card put into my favorite black sleeve. I had it put into my Chaos-Dragon deck and saw how Robert was gripping his soda can with force he could spray it all over everybody once it burst!

_Should I be this worried than I was before?_

"How about you Chris? See something you like? I'll even make a discount with you", he gestured over to his box and having Chris to look over the merchandise.

"Got anything for my Battling Boxers? I already lost a duel without getting a chance to defend myself"

Van brought out a holographic Quasar Dragon instead, "no, but Nicky has told me you need this for your other decks. Let's say twenty-five?"

_Not gonna work, dude, go_ lower.

"No way! Too much! Can't you go lower than that? I'm saving some cash for dinner tonight", Van thought it over for a moment and finally gave a good answer.

He brought out a different Quasar Dragon that was regular, "Ok, how about this? Ten dollars. No more, no less".

_Now you're talking. Good call, Chris._

_"_HEY!"

_Oh no, Rob! Not here and now! Not in front of everybody!_

"Van, I want money back here and now. I'm sick and tired of waiting and I already gave you time to get it back! I just wanna enjoy whatever time we've got left here and I want to a good dinner with my friends here, so will you please hand it over?", he said as everyone stood back from Robert's controlled anger and booming voice. Just looking at him made anyone with a brain not to approach him when he makes a demand like that. The guards nearby are at the ready, while Van looked over Robert's grudge and was putting the lid back on the plastic box.

"I have no idea what you're talking about? What money?", he said with a calm face, making Rob more mad than ever.

"The three-hundred and fifty dollars I paid you! For the elemental Dragon deck! It cost me a lot of duels back in Jacksonville, now I want it back!"

The bigger player put up his hands and said, "Sorry man no refunds". And that did it.

"I mean it, dumb-ass! Hand it over!"

Chris gave me an uneasy look. And motioned me to step-in and do something or Robert is gonna get the boot out of here.

"Hold on guys. How about this...?"

Van turned to me while Robert was still glaring at him.

"How about you replace the cards Robert bought with cards of the same value? That way no money will taken back and Robert will have better cards? Then you'll work it out later AFTER the tournament is over. Cool?"

Van only shook his head, "Nicky, you of all people know I can't do that. My cards are too valuable".

"Of all people? Van, come on, I know you have a few cards with you that haven't been touched and have the same value as the cards you sold to Rob. Please, can you at least do that for a friend? Besides you don't wanna get a bad rep with the other duelists here? They're already looking at our way".

"She's got a point Van. I mean, look around you, everybody is watching us". Chris added and pointed over to the small crowd.

He looked around and saw every duelist and the guards staring at us. He took another moment to himself and thought of the cards he brought with him. He smiled and brought another box with him. I could have sworn I saw a light-bulb over his head. After another conversation and negotiations with Van and Robert, he was able to get other cards in place of the elemental. Now maybe we can all take a breather.

** Semi-Finals**

The tournament already went by fast, now it leaves only me, Chris and Robert as the last three to duel each other and see who can take the title as champion. It was only me and Robert who are now up against each other. Whoever wins, goes against Chris, and it's going to be me.

"May the best player win", I told Robert.

"Same here, girl. I won't go easy on you", he replied with a grin and shook my hand.

_Wouldn't be fun if you did, bro._

The announcer stepped in and brought the microphone up to his mouth. Everybody in the crowd quieted down and waited for the duel to start.

**"Ladies and gentlemen!"**, he began, **"Now it's time to see who will be the best of the best of the 23rd National Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Tournament!"**

The crowd applauded and whistled for the announcer and the two duelists on the stage. I blushed and waved at the crowd while Robert clasping his hands and shaking it in the air like he already won, and Chris just lifted his hand and quickly put it back down, not wanting any attention to himself.

**"These two duelists are now going head-to-head and ready to take the title! Robert, the master of the Mermail deck! And the Evil Swarm mistress, Nicky! Who will win this? And whose gonna be on top? Were about to find out! ARE YOU READY?!"**

The crowd cheered even louder and hands were pumping in the air. The boys were cheering for Chris and Robert, while the girls were cheering for me and chanting our names. The announcer motioned us to take our seats and have our decks and mats at the ready. My heart was beating, Robert was cracking his knuckels and his neck, and Chris just sat idly by watching us and waiting for the duel to start. Both eyes, mine and Robert's, are now blazing with anticipation and fury.

**"Ladies and gentlemen! Without further ado, let the games begin!"**

Nicky and Robert: "**DUEL!"**


End file.
